Needs A Name
by Shazu
Summary: Shego runs away from her life as a hero at Go tower leaving everything behind. She ends up going to Middleton and meets a certain redhead who helps her out. Kigo eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note:** This is going to be slightly AU'ish

**Summary:** Shego runs away from her life as a hero at Go tower leaving everything behind. She ends up going to Middleton and meets a certain redhead who helps her out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this apart from Henry ;3

**Chapter 1.**

A pale skinned teen sighed softly as she allowed herself to fall on her back, the bed beneath her cushioning her fall, her black and green suit blending pleasantly with the décor of her room. Her vision was obscured by her locks that were being played with by the gentle breeze coming from the ajar window, as her hollow emerald eyes stared vacantly at the ceiling above her. Why was it that every time she went on a mission with her brothers, she got blamed for their mistakes? She wasn't anywhere near them when they made their blunders; and yet the finger was always pointed at her. She turned over onto her side, curling into herself. One of her arms moved to the head of her bed and picked up her soft toy and brought it between her chest as she clung on to it. She couldn't remember how long she had had her soft plushy for but she was rather fond of it; and it was the only thing that could bring comfort to her, as well as ease her mind even if it was for a small amount of time. Her brows furrowed as she tried to remember how she had received the toy, her eyes began to glaze as she failed to remember any of it. She wanted to know why her toy comforted her. Why did her brothers always pick on her? Why was she so different? She had many questions that she wanted answers for but she had never found them; and when she asked for answers she would always be told 'you need to find the answers yourself'; or 'you don't need to now'. She was always brushed aside.

The raven-haired teen buried her face in to the soft bear; that she had dubbed 'Henry' because of its shirt and its square framed glasses. She didn't even know what she was even doing around here with these people; she didn't fit in at all. Don't get her wrong; she enjoys helping people, but risking her life every single day, and barely getting anything out of it didn't appeal to her, even when they helped 'save the day' as her older brother would put it; they always had to pay repair damages caused by the villains; even though it was the villains creating the actual damage themselves, the team of hero's had to pay for the damages. Why did these people have to try and make money from them in every single way they could find possible. Is that all it was about to the people they helped save; a service to exploit and get money out of? She hated putting her life out for the majority of the public that probably didn't even deserve to be helped out. They got themselves in their messes so they should easily find a way out of their own mess, without having a 'hero' to come save the day for them. The only thing that she got out of being a hero was a few kicks, and a long term headache. She slumped her shoulders in defeat at the thought of doing this for years to come; she wanted out of this hole. It just wasn't fair for her. She wasn't even allowed out of the tower without being accompanied by one of her idiotic siblings; she didn't even know why they didn't let her leave by herself, but it was beginning to frustrate her. She couldn't even go and use the bathroom without being followed. At least in here, she was given a bit of space to breathe.

A soft knock on her door broke her train of thoughts.

"Shego?"

"What!?" Shego said harshly as she sat up slowly; still embracing Henry. What did that idiot want with her now? Could she not get al least 5 minutes of peace.

"We got some food downstairs, come down and eat." The voice commanded rather then requested the teen to come down to eat.

"I'm not hungry." Shego shot back. She didn't know why she was getting irked by his voice but she didn't like the way she was being ordered around by her older brother.

"Shego…" A tall muscular man walked into her room, still wearing his mission clothing. "You haven't eaten since breakfast so come down and eat" Hego said softly; and yet his voice asserted his authority over her.

"Did I say you could come in?" Shego said icily, she was trying hard to not let her temper snap but she was failing in that department at the moment; no matter how hard she tried not to get angry at him, she always did and she couldn't stop herself from being cold towards him.

"Shego come down and eat now." Hego said sternly. Why wouldn't she listen to him? All he was doing was looking out for her; and she was being….being 'evil' to him in his opinion.

"No, I'm not hungry." Shego repeated herself while her tone started to rise slowly.

"But you've got to eat Shego!" He said, his voice starting to rise to the same level as hers.

"Says who?!" Shego snapped at him. It was taking all her will power just to not lunge at him and beat the crap out of him.

"I do!"

"You're trying to run my life for me! You never let me do what I want" She snapped at him "….why?" Shego's tone changed dramatically and startled Hego for a moment.

"I'm only trying to look out for you," He said softly, yet Shego was having trouble in trying to actually believe that, it sounded so false to her ears; and the more he said it the more she hated him for telling her lies, as if she was naïve.

"Like hell you are! You just want me to fall under your command and do what you want me to do at a drop of a hat…" Shego's emerald eyes were raging, he had just ignited a flame within her and she wasn't about to let it die and become one of his lackeys. Like her other brothers…

"That isn't true Shego!" He hollered back, his determination was not beginning to waver, but instead it was getting stronger.

"Sure it isn't," Shego said sarcastically as she stood up on her bed and looked down at Hego. "That's why its always 'Shego don't leave the Wego's side' 'Shego come with me so we can protect the mayor' …'Shego don't leave my sight'" She took a deep breathe to calm down her nerves but found that it only made it worse. "You never let me do what **I** want! Its always what you want." Shego bit her lip, as tears slowly began to roll down her face. It just wasn't fair. She was old enough to do what she wanted and yet he ordered her around, and she wasn't going to take anymore of it.

"That's not true Shego." Hego said his voice betraying him; he knew that Shego was right but he couldn't let her do what she wanted, it was against his morale's and he didn't want to see his baby sister end up in jail.

"It is! And you know it!" Shego said while jabbing him in the shoulder; she felt betrayed by him, he didn't trust her to make her own decisions; just because she couldn't remember anything that happened a few months ago didn't mean she wasn't trustable.

"She-"

"GET OUT OF MY GOD DAMN ROOM!" Shego screamed at him. She didn't want to be anywhere near him right now. Scratch that, she didn't want anything to do with him.

"Bu-"

"JUST GET THE FUCK OUT!" Shego pointed at the door with her free arm; the other was holding Henry to her person. She wasn't about to take anymore of his crap; no matter how right it sounded, it was still false to her in her own opinion.

Hego walked to the door and looked back before saying "I expect to see you downstairs later, but right now it looks like you need time to think of your actions and clear your head." With that said he left her alone.

"I hate you." She whispered to herself, as she slumped on to her bed. All Hego did was confuse her and act like he was above everyone in the room. Why the hell did he have to act like he was always right? His ego annoyed to no end and she hated him for it. She hated him for taking away her freedom and she was leaving if that was what it would take to never to see the bastard again.

Shego stood up and wiped her tears from her face, leaving Henry on her bed; she went to her wardrobe; and changed her clothing to a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black hoody; she then removed a duffel bag from the wardrobe and began packing some necessities that she would need to survive by herself. After she had packed up some clothing, and a blanket she went to her bed and removed her pillow case; she then removed a wad of notes after prying open the zip; that she had sewn in. After she had secured her money in her baggy jean pockets she moved towards her soft plushie.

Shego picked up Henry and held him; she wanted to take him so much with her but she couldn't, she didn't need any reminders of this god forsaken place. Shego wiped a stray tear from her face at the thought of leaving her most prized possession here. She gently placed him on her pillow case and walked to her window. She had always wondered why her window was sealed shut; it was barely opened enough to let her hand slide under. When she had asked Hego, he told her that it was because it got painted shut from the outside; she always doubted that was the case but she wasn't going to let the window remain that way. She was opening it whether Hego liked it or not. Her hands began to glow a faint green slowly becoming brighter as the seconds passed. She waited for her plasma to become hot enough before placing her hands on the window and leaving it there long enough to melt a hole big enough for her to slip through.

Once she was on the window sill; she looked back at her empty room, she wasn't going to miss anything from here, a small smile played at her lips before she leapt off the window sill. She didn't know where she was going but it felt good to be free from that hell hole.

**To be ****continued…**

A/N : umm this fiction needs a name so suggestions will be nice D I don't want anything similar to some of the other stories like 'leave it all' 'runaway'….you know what I mean XDD

Also if I get enough reviews I will continue with this fiction

And I hope you enjoyed the chapter because I enjoyed writing it. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **late update; I've been extremely busy with real life, and my fair share of problems from them; I'm glad I managed to churn out another chapter XD;; but it is a smaller chapter than the last. Hopefully from the next chapter and onwards the chapters will get longer; roughly 3000 words per chapter. Also expect updates to take this long; after all I am a graphics student and the projects and amount of homework they bombard me with is a lot.

And I have had a few suggestions for a name; and none of them really stood out to me, so I'm going to go with someone else's option which was to keep the name as it is.

Enjoy this chapter! 8D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters.

**Chapter 2**

Crumbs fell to the ground as Shego took another bite from her baguette. It had been over a day since she had run away from home; and here she was sitting down on a bench in a small town called Middleton, eating some lunch; even if it wasn't much. For the past day she had been on her own, she had very little luck in finding a job; mainly because of her complexion as well as her appearance. She should be used to this sort of reaction but she never could; constantly looked at as a freak, and discriminated because of her colour was just too much to handle. At the end of the day she was human just like them.

She took her last bite from her baguette and stood up, brushing the crumbs from her lap as she began to walk towards Middleton mall. She could try there for a job; hopefully she wouldn't be judged by her colour, she really needed a job if she was going to be out by herself in the real world. Being by her self was a great feeling, no one to hover over her every few seconds; no one checking what she was up to; no one ordering her around. It was good to feel free and independent. She smiled softly to herself; it felt good to escape that prison she called home.

When she neared the mall, her pleasant mood changed into one with utter confusion, it felt like she had been here before, but she couldn't figure out when she had been there, but the feeling was so familiar; she had had many of these feelings in the past before, and all they ever did was get her in to trouble; it was always best to ignore such emotions that stirred in her like this. She needed to remain focused; after she had established her foundations around here, then she could worry about such things; but first she needed a job as well as a roof over her head. She shook her head removing any thoughts of familiarity about the place and began to search for jobs in Middleton mall.

'_Might as well go to the big named shops first,'_ Shego thought, it would be better if she didn't let her hopes get up; if the big shops didn't have any vacancies then the smaller shops would most likely not have any vacancies either.

"And another day of disappointment," Shego muttered to herself. She wasn't expecting anything good to happen, and she stopped thinking like that years ago; when she was constantly let down by the people around her. She hated the feeling but it was better than waiting in hope, it would just result in a bigger mess later.

--

Shego enters the fourth store, hoping that she wouldn't get turned down this time, but really doubting that would happen, in the past twenty minutes; she had been to three well know retail stores only to be turned away because of her colour, hopefully this place was different. She knew the place had to be small because of the competitive nature of the other stores around here. She walked up to the counter, only to have to wait because of a small queue. She looked around the store while she waited; it was a reasonable size, but the floor was cramped with shelves and cloth racks; and the place was a mess. Clothing littered the floor around the stands, hangers lay in messy heaps behind the counter; even the shelves were in a state. This place needed to seriously hire someone that would actually clean up the place and do a great job at it.

Shego shook her head, removing thoughts about how much the place looked like a bomb had gone off. She needed to be determined and sell herself, and she knew she could do a hell of a lot better job than whoever was working here right now.

As the queue shortened she glanced at the person working on the till; An African-American stood there processing orders at the till; compared to her appearance she seemed to viciously contrast with the rest of the store; She was surprised to see that not only was checking items as well as products out; she was also giving out orders to what seemed to be her only other colleague in sight.

"Amelia; get out on to the shop floor and tidy it up" Monique ordered the brunette girl; who was leaning on the wall behind the dark-haired girl.

"Okay" She sighed as she as she moved from her resting place; she seemed to lack enthusiasm to actually do something from what Shego saw in her appearance; the slumped shoulders; the slight frown playing on her lips as she strutted over to a clothing rack. She barely made an effort to pick up any of the clothing off the floor, and re-hanging them. Shego frowned at this; the girl wasn't exactly selling the store; she wasn't even doing her job right. She was hanging the clothing up in a random order rather than size order.

"Next" Came the voice of the African-American; Shego looked up and saw that she was next up.

"Hi, do you have any job vacancies here?" Shego asked the cashier.

"We do have one; but your going to need to fill in a form; mainly for insurance purposes," The dark haired brunette handed Shego a green form; and a pen. Shego took the pen and began filling out the form; a few moments later she handed it back to the sales girl. With a small smile on her lips; finally a person that wasn't giving her odd looks about her green complexion and turning her down.

"Hmmmm," Monique looked through the form; processing the information that was returned to her. "All this information is correct?" Monique asked

"Yes" Shego replied.

"Do you have any experience in retail?" She questioned; she needed a good reason to hire her; or at least some guarantee that she would help the store.

"No,"

"You know anything about fashion?"

"A bit…"

"…What can you do for the store?"

"For a starter I can definitely clean this place up, organize the shelves as well as the racks; and make this place look a lot more presentable and more spacious" Shego said confidently.

"….When can you start?" Monique asked in a bright smile; which Shego returned with one of her own.

--- (few days later)

"Ron," the red-head stressed the name; as she shook her head. She couldn't believe it; the fact that her best-friend since pre-k had dragged her all the way to an abandoned warehouse, all because he wanted to check out a rumor about a the place. "This place isn't haunted; okay? It's just a dumb rumor."

"But KP, everyone says it's haunted; that a green sewer monster lives here!" The blonde haired boy whined; he wanted to find out for himself; even though he knew he was going to regret it.

"Fine," Kim huffed in defeat; might as well get rid of his paranoia now; before it got worse. She began to navigate her way through the crates to the staircase.

"KP!" Ron hissed as he ran after her; after seeing she was going off without him.

"What?" Kim groaned; this was one of the last things she wanted to deal with right now; a scarred Ron tended to freak her out, and she wasn't too used to that happening as she normally had control on the situation; but right now, was a different sitch.

"Did you hear a door open?" Ron asked, as he hid behind Kim.

"No…" Kim suddenly went quiet as she heard the sound of footsteps above her. "Stay here." She said before she moved stealthily up the stairs to the source of the noise. As she scanned the area she noticed a door was ajar. Light was flooding out the room. As far as she knew, no one should even be here. She edged her way closer to the door and peered in through the gap; she suddenly snapped her head back; whilst blushing furiously. She had just seen a pale green skinned girl putting on her underwear; and it was the last thing she had been expecting; she was thankful that Ron was still downstairs, he would've freaked if he saw that.

"KP!" Ron shouted; which caused Kim to jump; and the occupant in that room to freeze.

---

Shego froze as she heard a name shouted from outside the room she had been occupying; she looked at the door to realise that she had left it open, the colour drained from her face at the thought of someone barging through the door, and seeing her in her naked form; plus her underwear. She quickly took the first top her hands could get and roughly pulled it on herself. She realised a few seconds later that it was on back-to-front. She muttered a few words under her breath; first she gets unexpected visitors; and at the worst possible time. She sighed as she quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and shoved them on. She looked in the mirror that she had and noticed that she looked like the washing machine had just spat her out; at least it was better than being nude; and she was going to give these people a piece of her mind, like she did with the last idiot that came through here. She scared him off; which resulted in more people coming down a few days later. She sighed at the thought of this being a hotspot for people of her age and younger; well she needs to teach those kids a lesson or two.

She walked over to the door, and opened it widely; the first thing she noticed was a blushing red head on the floor. Who looked up at her when she walked out of the room; Shego's eyes narrowed; while Kim's widened.

"Shego?" Kim asked in disbelief

---

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
